


Even Better Than Mama

by nea2nea



Category: Tangled (2010), The Little Mermaid (1989), The Princess and the Frog (2009), クッキング ママ | Cooking Mama
Genre: Eugene and Naveen are internet spouses, Goose gets the Bell, Louis is a Doggo, Men be Gamers, Multi, Naveen loves his wife, Rapunzel rather be playing Animal Crossing, The Internet Has Opinions, Tiana Hates Mama, Tiana can't Game, Tiana is insecure and needs hugs, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea
Summary: Tiana wants to bond more with her husband and understand his love of gaming but the internet seems to think she's just ruined his vibe.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Naveen/Tiana (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Even Better Than Mama

**Author's Note:**

> If this Fanfic keeps our Queen Mama Cooking Mama BAMF from coming to Smash, I beg for forgiveness. This fic was written to help me get over my Writer's Block for my Ghost Hunters Fanfic. I don't know how to write accents so please forgive me for everyone sounding like dumb Midwesterners.

Tiana waved goodbye to her coworkers as she clocked out for the weekend. She grabbed her book bag, coat and making her way to her car parked out back. Compared to her personality the car was a mess due to her dog's love taking mini road trips after he had bad dreams. She would have to ask Naveen to clean it out this weekend. She pressed play on the mixtape Naveen made for her on their first anniverary and the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald filled her car. When she finally pulled into her driveway the sun was just about to set on this cold winter night. She quickly locked the door and ran up to the front door. She opened the front door hanging her coat up on the hook looking around for Louis, their Leonberger puppy. She heard Naveen’s big laugh followed by Dog barks coming from his office. She quickly walked to the door to see Louis was sitting on Naveen’s lap barking at the computer screen while Naveen was almost falling back dying of laughter.  
  
“Oh no! Oh, buddy! The bad man won’t hurt you. Hey! Oh, it’s okay Daddy is right here.” Tiana knocked on the door and heard the sound of a crashing chair followed by barking. Tiana looked into the doorway and waved at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm home...sorry about scaring you." Naveen quickly got up running over to her but fell when his headphones pulled him back. The two laughed as she walked up to him helping him up, Louis ran up to her giving her legs kisses while whining about something. Naveen sat his chair back up, quickly sitting down and turned back to one of his screens.  
  
"Oh my god chat! My beautiful and amazing wife Tiana the best cook of all times has dropped by to say hello! Subs show her some love with the froggy with the tiara emote, and if you aren't subbed find a cute emote to say hi." Naveen pulled Tiana down onto his lap and pointed at one of the screens. Tiana looked at saw the screen filled with little froggies and puppies. She saw the two of them looking at the screen and she smiled waving at them.  
  
"Hi, y'all...is Naveen treating you well?"  
  
"I always treat my chat well!" Naveen said as he grabbed his water bottle taking a sip. Tiana looked at the chat and laughed.  
  
"Uh...GrumpyMavel420 said you haven't listened to anyone's tips and are stuck on-"  
  
"Mods throw down the ban hammer! Someone is lying to my wife!"  
  
"Oh look I think that's Eugene! Eugene also says you've been stuck for a long time."  
  
"Eugene! You are ban and I'm not joining you on stream tonight!" Naveen laughed as he tried to reach the mouse to ban Eugene. Tiana laughed snuggling closer to him keeping his arms from moving. Naveen sighed and kissed her.  
  
"Well chat I think it means I need to take a break now and help Tiana with dinner and my chores around the house."  
  
"You don't have to," Tiana said.  
  
"I've been streaming for about three hours and Eugene, Eric and Raps are all playing something tonight and I want to spend some time with you!" Tiana blushed and got up.  
  
"Well, I'll be in the kitchen so you can say goodbye to your chat."  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to save the game and I'll be there soon!" Tiana walked over to the terraium where their two pet frogs, Ribbit and Gribbit were, looking to make sure they had enough food and water she walked over out of office. Louis followed whining nosing her leg.  
  
"Oh! What is it, buddy? Did Naveen not take you for a walk?" The Giant Dog tried climbing up her into her arms, "Papa was playing a scary game right? Well it's okay Mama is here and the scary game won't get you." Tiana fell to the ground under the weight of Louis and laughed giving him some kisses.  
  
"Come on! Let's start on dinner!" Tiana let Louis slide off of her and the two of them walked into the kitchen. Louis crawled under the table going to sleep, while Tiana looked to see what they had to eat, some sweet potatoes, cornbread mix, Coconut rum, frozen pizzas, rice-  
  
"My Chat said thank you for joining us." Tiana looked up to see Naveen walking in carrying his dirty dishes, "How was work?"  
  
"We can talk about it after I have a cheesy ball." She said  
  
"Ohhh! That bad?"  
  
"Let's just say Duke left me understaffed during a lunch rush."  
  
"Aw Babe! I would have come down!"  
  
"And do what help? I'm sorry baby but cooking in real life is far harder than looking in your Breath of the Whatever games."  
  
"Breath of the Wild and I do a lot of cooking games!"  
  
"But they're just games they're not that hard at all. Were we supposed to go shopping yesterday?"  
  
"Yes but don't worry I did an online order, should be here shortly!" Tiana looked over at his phone.  
  
"Okay, I can make that Thai dish you love with some Coconut Rum and Dr. Pepper to drink."  
  
"You make dinner and I'll make dessert! We'll have a contest to see who can cook better!"  
  
"Ice cream sundaes aren't a valid dish! If you're going to cook something cook it."  
  
"Oh Come on! You aren't being fair! But still, I can win this easily!" Naveen yelled and he ran off to his game room.  
  
Tiana shook her head and looked back at his phone, ten minutes until the food was here. She quickly grabbed the rice and started to wash it. Naveen came back in with his Switch setting in down on the table. Tiana looked over and at him as he grabbed some bowls from the cabinet. Music filled the kitchen.  
  
"Cooking Mama YAY!"  
  
"Oh no! You are not letting that fake cook! Help you make dessert!"  
  
"Oh come on Tiana! You know Mama isn't that bad! Come on there are some desserts I can try to make for you! Please."  
  
"Fine, but you keep her on mute!" Naveen nodded and quickly started grabbing things from the fridge. Tiana put the rice in the cooker as the doorbell rang. Louis ran barking into the bedroom to hide. Tiana and Naveen raced to the door to get it.  
  
"Order for Naveen Green?" The Young Delivery boy asked.  
  
"That's me thank you!" Naveen said as he took one of the boxes, Tiana grabbed some of the bags. Soon they unloaded everything and put anything they weren't using away. Tiana started cooking the beef while Naveen cracked some eggs into his bowl. The two worked in silents stealing glances at each other making sure the other wasn't cheating or in Naveen's case dying from a stabbing himself. Tiana finished mixing up the drinks and put the noddles in the bowls before turning to Naveen.  
  
"I'm done!" Naveen started pouring his mixture into the waffle iron  
  
"Good! I just need to finish up some cookie waffles and we can eat!"  
  
"Do you feel safe if I go walk Louis quickly?" Tiana asked as she walked over to him looking at whatever he was making.  
  
"When have I ever not been safe alone?"  
  
"Shall I list the way, "Do you feel safe if I go walk the dog Naveen?" Naveen said mocking Tiana, "Do you think you can spend twenty minutes alone in the kitchen!" Tiana narrowed her eyes glaring at him. Naveen put his hands on his hips wiggling them. "I'm Tiana and I don't want to bring my big handsome hottie husband to the ER again!"  
  
"Are you do with your community theater acting class so I can walk the dog?" Tiana said as she grabbed the dog's leash.  
  
"I'm never done making fun of your sexy face." Tiana rolled her eyes walking out of the kitchen to the bedroom. Louis was halfway under the bed whining. She kneeled by the bed petting his backside.  
  
"Hey, baby! Do you want to go for a walk?" Louis shot off like a rocket to the front door. Tiana ran off after him. Louis was jumping up and down in front of the door barking. Tiana put his leash on grabbing her keys. She opened the door just enough for Louis to slip through and run off to the great outdoors.  
  
Tiana came back carrying the now crying Louis (a cat hissed at him in the neighbor's yard) to see that the house was still standing. She carried Louis to the living room putting him down on the couch when she heard talking coming from Naveen's Office. She walked over to the door softly knocking. Naveen opened it waving her in. Eugene was face timing in playing with a ball and looking grumping  
  
"Rapunzel has the flu and I don't want to catch it and Eric has a family thing come up so it's just you and me," Eugene said as he waved at Tiana.  
  
"So we either play smash together with different subs, or we could ask Tiana to join us for something."  
  
"Wait for what? Naveen I don't know how to play any of your games!"  
  
"Oh, we could play Overcooked or Cooking Mama Cookstar!" Eugene said as he perked up. Naveen turned Tiana to look at her eyes smiling  
  
"Honey you always wanted to play with us! And we can make it cooking-themed because you're my wife!" Tiana looked at Eugene but Eugene was already typing away on his keyboard. Tiana was trying to figure out what to say looking at Naveen.  
  
"I think your stream is looking for good gamers not for whatever I'll be."  
  
"Come on! You'll be adorable just like when Rapunzel plays with us!" Eugene said  
  
"We can wear the matching Onesies your mom made for us!" Naveen said as he spun her around. Tiana look saw the joy in his face biting her lip and looking at the camera.  
  
"I don't like being on camera and what if they don't like me." Naveen looked deep into her eyes before kissing her forehead.  
  
"If anyone in my chat says anything a bad about you, I will fight to throw the ban hammer down for good."  
  
"So Tia, are you in?" Eugene asked from the webcam. Tiana looked at between the two of them and Naveen's streaming set up.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." Naveen and Eugene cheered as Naveen pulled her in for a big hug, "But I want to eat dinner first."  
  
"We'll be ready to go in an hour Eugene," Naveen said as he walked over to turn off the webcam.  
  
"Got it! See you soon! Thank you so much, Tiana, you have no clue how much this means to us!" Eugene logged off. Naveen turned it off and turned back to Tiana.  
  
"I burnt my waffle cookies..." Naveen said with a weak smile. Tiana smiled back at him as they walked out to the kitchen. They ate in silence while Louis begging for food under the table. Naveen tried to give him some of the burnt waffles but the poor dog started gagging at the smile. Tiana cleared the dishes while Naveen went to go set up the stream. She walked to the bedroom looking for the frog onesies were. Her mother made them for the first Christmas Tiana and Naveen spent an official dating couple. Tiana slipped out of her work clothes and took a quick shower. She stepped out and looked at her face in the mirror. Should she put her makeup on?  
  
"You don't need to put on any makeup." Tiana turned to see Naveen standing in the doorway wearing his onesie, "You'll be the most beautiful girl on Streamer Tonight." Tiana smiled at him before walking back into the bedroom.  
  
"You think so? Because I need to have my hair done some what and I'm not wearing a bonnet on the internet." She said as she dropped her towel. Naveen tossed her gym shorts over to her.  
  
"I'm going to do my vocal warm ups, and make sure my camera is ready." Tiana nodded as he blew a kiss at her, she catch it and put it to her heart. She finished getting ready and walked into the office, Naveen had his headphones on and was talking to his chat already.  
  
"Yes, I will be posting the review of Zodiac Stories this Thurday, it was Eugene's turn to edit and Rapunzel hasn't been feeling good." Naveen turned and smiled at Tiana, "Don't worry the camera isn't on they just see my page screen." Tiana nodded and sat down next to him. He handed her a pair of headphones, she slipped them on looking at him as he set up, "Oh who am I talking to? Special Guest for tonight's stream! We'll be coming on air in twenty seconds." Naveen turned on some lights behind them and gave Tiana a quick kiss.  
  
"Hi Chat! This is your favorite Froggy Prince! Prince of Jazz here to play some Overcooked with his favorite webwife Charming Rouge aka Eugene and his actual wife Tiana! Say hi to Chat Tiana."  
  
"Hi Chat!" Tiana said waving at the screen. Little Froggies filled the chat as Naveen handed her a controller and they got ready to play

**Author's Note:**

> Just like any video game that comes out, I may go back through and edit a few things, I got dyslexia so I may miss a few words and edits.


End file.
